Mi dulce compañía
by LaylaMY
Summary: Entre todos los habitantes de South Park, Kenny ha encontrado a alguien que verdaderamente se preocupa por él, ahora lo único que quiere es agradecérselo, ¿cómo lo hará? Este fic está basado en otro que escribí anteriormente, llamado "¿Irascible?, ¿yo? " Os aconsejo leerlo antes.


South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

La muerte, ¿qué es la muerte? Un científico diría que es un proceso terminal que consiste en la extinción del proceso homeostático. Una persona normal contaría que la muerte se produce cuando dejas de vivir, además de eso, hablará con ella con algo de miedo. Un poeta diría que es cuando el alma asciende a los cielos para encontrarse con la luna. Sin embargo, para Kenneth McCormick, esta no era más que un contratiempo -uno insoportable y agonizante -. El rubio había convivido con la muerte durando diecisiete años, conocía las formas más dolorosas y las más estúpidas de morir. En efecto, cada vez que Kenny moría, resucitaba como si nada. Eso sería una gran ventaja, si no fuera porque el muchacho tenía una increíble tendencia a los accidentes, tanta que un día sin la muerte de Kenny era un día bastante extraño.

Esta historia comienza en el instituto de South Park, en el que en aquel momento el inmortal se encontraba teniendo una conversación nada fructífera con Kyle. Hace unos días, Kenny se había enterado de que el judío estaba enamorado de Stan, por lo que estaba tratando de convencerle de que llevara a cabo un plan para declararse, sin embargo, parecía no ir demasiado bien.

—¡Que no voy a hacerlo, joder! —exclamaba Kyle de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.  
—¿Por qué? —preguntó el rubio mostrando algo de desesperación, pues ya llevaba un buen rato tratando de convencer al chico.  
—¡Porque no quiero! —respondió el del ushanka verde como si esa fuera la respuesta más lógica del mundo.

Ante esa contestación, Kenny suspiró pesadamente, sabiendo que ese chico no tenía remedio, definitivamente, lo único que podía hacer al respecto era hablar con Stan. —Por lo menos piénsatelo —le dijo el inmortal antes de darse la vuelta para irse a la cafetería, sin darle oportunidad a Kyle para responder. Lo cierto es que realmente no quería quedarse con el judío, ¿por qué?, porque sabía perfectamente que el humor de este era horrible últimamente y no quería que explotara con él.

Caminó hacia la cafetería y a medida que se acercaba a esta, un genial olor a pasta con salsa de tomatellegaba a sus fosas nasales. Cuando llegó a la entrada soltó un suspiro y se colocó en la barra para que le sirvieran el plato. Delante de él se encontraban tres personas, que esperaban lo mismo que él, sin embargo, a ellas no les ocurrió lo mismo que le pasó a Kenny. Uno de los chicos se retiró de la fila con su comida, por lo que el rubio dio un paso hacia delante, sin ver la mancha de salsa de tomate que había en el suelo y que le hizo resbalar.

—¡Cuidado Kenny! —exclamó otro chico rubio que se había levantado de su asiento al ver que el inmortal estaba a punto de resbalarse, Leopold Stoch -alias Butters-, sin embargo, no le avisó a tiempo, pues el muchacho ya estaba en el suelo y su vista había comenzado a nublarse para acabar finalmente desapareciendo y viéndolo todo negro, en efecto, Kenneth McCormick había vuelto a morir. Esta muerte en especial había sido una de las más estúpidas y poco épicas que había tenido, ¿no podía morir con un poco de dignidad?, definitivamente esta vez no.

La mayoría de la gente cuando hablaba de la muerte, siempre mencionaba algo parecido a que se veía un túnel con una luz al final, no obstante, Kenny nunca había comprendido eso, él siempre acababa flotando y ascendiendo o descendiendo -depende de si su camino era el cielo o el infierno-, en ese caso y sin entender del todo por qué, estaba yendo hacia arriba, mientras que escuchaba la suave voz de Butters con ese gracioso acento sureño ¿Por qué precisamente él?, ¿era porque le veía como la viva imagen de la pureza?, ¿tal vez porque era la última voz que había escuchado?, ¿o era porque esa misma mañana le había estado mirando el trasero?, no lo sabía, pero eso era lo de menos. Quizá una persona normal se habría preocupado por el hecho de haber mirado a un compañero de clase de aquella forma, sin embargo, Kenny tranquilamente podía ser el mayor pervertido sobre la faz de la tierra y el hecho de mirar el trasero de un compañero de clase no era algo extraño en él.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el ascenso paró y Kenny se quedó completamente estático. Por un momento, creyó que iba a comenzar a bajar al infierno por estar pensando ese tipo de cosas, no obstante, lo único que ocurrió fue que su vista comenzó a aclararse. Cierto era que cuando moría, perdía la noción del tiempo, pero no hacía falta tener un reloj a mano para saber que apenas habían pasado unos instantes.

A medida que recuperaba la vista, iba viendo el techo de su cuarto, era definitivo, había resucitado por milésima vez.

—Joder —murmuró mientras que se incorporaba lentamente, pues estaba tumbado en su cama.  
—¡Kenny!, ¿estás bien? —preguntó alguien con un tono que llevaba consigo bastante preocupación ¿Quién era?, el inmortal pudo saberlo cuando vio la silla que estaba al lado de su cama; era el dueño de la última voz que había escuchado antes de morir.  
—¿Qué haces aquí, Butters? —preguntó algo aturdido.  
—Bueno... —musitó mientras que frotaba sus nudillos nerviosamente. —Yo te vi caer al suelo así y estaba preocupado —dijo en un susurro que Kenny pudo entender perfectamente.

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron un poco más al escucharle, ¿que estaba preocupado por él?, ahorasabía que el inocente chico no era del todo normal. No es que le molestara, simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a eso. Desde que alcanzaba su memoria, Kenny había muerto prácticamente todos los días de su vida y nunca nadie le había mostrado esa preocupación de la que hablaba Butters.

—Sabes que muero casi siempre, ¿verdad? —preguntó algo intrigado mientras que se sentaba en la cama.  
—Bueno sí, pero... —Leopold no pudo terminar de decir la frase, pues fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono móvil de Kenny, que resopló y lo agarró, viendo que era un mensaje de Stan, que le pedía que le llamara cuando despertara.  
—Que espere —murmuró para sí mismo y volvió a mirar hacia Butters. —Continúa —le dijo con algo de ternura en su rostro.  
—Pero...morir tiene que ser doloroso, ¿verdad? —preguntó el chico con una mirada nerviosa.

Kenny no salía de su asombro, parecía que ese muchacho de verdad estaba preocupado por él. Nunca nadie había mencionado el dolor de Kenny al morir, ni tan siquiera sus amigos. Realmente Kenneth siempre había sido completamente apático con respecto al tema de sus muertes, sin embargo, Butters con unas simples palabras había destrozado esa barrera.

—¿Y mis padres? —preguntó Kenny buscando cambiar de tema. No quería hablar acerca de la agonía que suponía morir una y otra vez, no necesitaba recordarlo.  
—No lo sé...no estaban en casa y la puerta estaba abierta, así que yo... —murmuró Butters mientras que su pierna se movía de una forma frenética por los nervios.  
—Entraste y me cuidaste, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Kenny con una confortable sonrisa, comenzando a levantarse de la cama y quedándose de pie frente a la silla en la que estaba el chico sentado.

¿Qué quería Kenny?, sencillo, simplemente quería agradecerle a Butters por haber estado cuidándole y por preocuparse por él de esa forma tan tierna; sin embargo, el inmortal no poseía demasiados medios para darle las gracias, no podía darle dinero, ya que no tenía, por ello, tampoco podía comprarle nada y no sabía cocinar, por lo que ni tan siquiera podía darle algo de comer ¿Que podía hacer entonces?, pues algo de lo que Butters pudiera disfrutar.

—Relájate —dijo Kenny mientras que se ponía de rodillas frente al inocente chico.  
—¿Que vas a hacer? —preguntó Butters mirando hacia la cabellera rubia del inmortal.  
—Es obvio, ¿no? —respondió mientras que se dedicaba a bajarle pantalón al chico, viendo aquella ropa interior blanca y sonriendo algo enternecido.

Lo primero que hizo al ver esas piernas, fue llevar su boca hacia la rodilla izquierda del chico, comenzando a besarla con suavidad y haciendo que Butters suspirara, ¿por qué estaba haciendo eso Kenny?, el que estaba sentado en la silla no lo sabía, pero no podía simplemente levantarse y marcharse -o más bien no quería-. Lo cierto es que hacía bastante tiempo desde que Leopold se había fijado en el inmortal, quizá porque era una de las pocas personas que no se aprovechaba de él y no supo como, pero mirándolo siempre desde lejos, preocupándose por sus muertes y sus costumbres sexuales. Y ahora estaba ahí, siendo sometido a dichas costumbres. Kenny había pasado de su rodilla y ahora estaba succionando la piel de sus pálidos muslos, dejándole algunas marcas a medida que iba subiendo tímidamente hacia su zona privada, que se levantaba solo con imaginarse lo que el muchacho que estaba de rodillas le iba a hacer.

Por fin llegó el momento, Kenny le quitó al chico aquella ropa interior y sonrió de lado al ver ese miembro erecto, que parecía que le llamaba y le pedía que lo chupara y bueno, él no era nadie para negarle eso, ¿verdad? En efecto, llevó su boca hacia la intimidad ajena y comenzó dando una lamida en el glande, haciendo que el cuerpo de Butters se tensara y que de su boca se escapara un tenue gemido. Kenny, que quiso oír más, no dudó en introducir la dureza del chico en su boca, succionándola con cuidado y esperando a que el chico comenzara a tirarle del pelo, como hacía todo el mundo cada vez que le hacía sexo oral a alguien; sin embargo, eso no llegó a ocurrir, lo único que recibió fue una dulce caricia que dejó al inmortal completamente enternecido, definitivamente no se equivocaba, Butters era la viva imagen de la pureza y a Kenny en consecuencia le estaban entrando unas ganas increíbles de pervertir al muchacho.

El miembro ajeno entraba y salía de la boca de Kenny, aquellos «tratos orales» estaban dejando al inocente chico completamente fuera de juego, por lo que no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera gemir y agarrarse fuertemente a la silla, como si fuera a caerse de ella por el mismo placer al que estaba siendo sometido. Una sensación extraña se hizo presente cerca de su vientre, era como si todo el placer que estaba sintiendo se estuviera acumulando en él —Ke-Kenny —gimió cerrando fuertemente sus ojos y conteniendo las ganas de mover sus caderas, pues no quería molestar al de la parka naranja con el movimiento, sin embargo, no pudo contener este cuando explotó algo antes de lo normal y acabó por venirse dentro de la boca ajena.

Después de eso, Butters se quedó viendo a Kenny con un sonrojo candente en sus mejillas, mientras que este tragaba su esencia, pareciendo complacido ante el acto. Para Butters la situación era bastante incómoda, ¿cómo actuaba uno después de que le hicieran sexo oral?, por supuesto que no lo sabía, ¡por dios!, ¡tenía diecisiete años!, hasta hace unos minutos la idea de tener sexo se le hacía completamente descabellada.

—Ahora vuelvo —declaró Kenny saliendo de la habitación con el móvil en la mano. Ahora que había terminado de agradecerle a Butters lo que había hecho por él, tenía que llamar a Stan.

A todo esto, Butters se quedó quieto, sin preocuparse por vestirse. En ese momento lo único importante para él era resolver sus dudas, ¿por qué le había hecho Kenny sexo oral?, ¿tenía eso alguna importancia para él? Leopold se sorprendió a sí mismo frunciendo el ceño cuando pensó en que seguramente para el inmortal, el hecho de haberle dado «tratos orales» carecía de relevancia.

Los pensamientos de Butters fueron interrumpidos cuando Kenny volvió a la habitación. —Butters, yo me voy a casa de Stan —anunció guardando su móvil en el bolsillo. Leopold como respuesta asintió con la cabeza y se vistió con las manos temblorosas, provocando que Kenneth volviera a mirarle con esa expresión enternecida por la inocencia del chico. No podía negarlo, no era alguien normal, tenía algo de lo que carecían prácticamente todos los habitantes de South Park: pureza.

Una vez que el chico estuvo vestido, ambos salieron del desordenado cuarto de Kenny y bajaron por las escaleras. El inmortal se asomó a la cocina y al salón para asegurarse de que sus padres no estaban, por sus hermanos estaba bastante tranquilo, pues el mayor ya no vivía en casa y Karen a esa hora estaba en la escuela. —En fin, vámonos —dijo el de la parka naranja mientras que abría la puerta de su casa. Butters salió por ella y se quedó estático en la puerta. Después de que Kenny cerrara la puerta tras de sí, miró hacia el chico y le mostró una tenue sonrisa. —Hasta mañana, Butters —dijo con simpleza antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, darse la vuelta y marcharse hacia casa de Stan, dejando a Leopold ahí quieto, sonrojado y con una mano sobre su pómulo.


End file.
